narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fourth Shinobi World War
Five? Why does it say that "the five kage" didn't give Madara the remaining beasts. The hokage (both real and acting) was not present. (talk) 14:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It was later relayed to the Hidden Leaf anyways, and they agreed...so i guess it doesn't matter much, add it if you like.--Silverblade1 (talk) 15:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Tailed Beasts imortal? Go to talk: Tailed Beasts. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Eventually we're going to need the Battles on individual pages From what it looks like, this is going to be a long war and we can't keep all the battles in one page. Should we also start working on a timeline too?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :None of these entries are or are likely to be long enough to absolutely need separate articles. I'd also argue that Bee v Kisame and Danzo v Sasuke aren't really events of this war, as one or more of the involved parties in each battle were not aware that war had been declared. :Also, the basic structure of this article is very different from all similar articles on the wiki. That's partly because this war isn't being reduced to the occasional flashback, so that's fine. But the running tally of participants and wins/loses I see as problematic. ''~SnapperT '' 17:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) How do you know? How do you know that there are 80,000 shinobi and samurai? There is obviously more than 80,000 ninja in the narutoverse! Probrably more than 80,000 ninjas in a village![[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :We know it because that's how much Zetsu read there was in the info Kisame stole from the alliance. Omnibender - Talk - 15:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :We need to start including more references. --Daleadil (talk) 18:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, even if there were more that 80,000 shinobi in a village, do you not see the problem with a shinobi village deploying ALL of its troops? Think about Suna, for instance, and how vulnerable it would be to a neutral village like Kusa? It makes sense that there are more than that, but does it not also make sense not to deploy all of them? Timeel39 (talk) 00:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Other kage Where are the other kage? Since the kages are the most powerfull ninjas in the world i would think that they would be in charge of the division. Where is Onoki, Mei, Tsunade?Scott sswagg 16:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Being busy with other aspects of the war like supplies, home front defence, logistics, and medical backup? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) add the battle shouldnt we add the battle that is going on between kakashis division and the as icall it the kekkei division.Scott sswag (talk) 05:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) i agree,its one of the on going battles( i think their are liek 4 now)and we have plenty of information about it. (talk) 07:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's there They just aren't called the "Kekkei division" --Cerez☺ (talk) 11:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Allied Forces' Ambush In all maps seem so far, the Surprise Attack Division is shown to be in the Land of Hot Water, and Kakashi's Division is in the Land of Frost. The battle between the SAD and Akatsuki's SADP, from what we know from SAD's location, happened in the Land of Hot Water. I understood that the Third Division moved into the Land of Hot Water to help them once Zabuza, Haku, Gari, and Pakura moved in, but the map shows them in the Land of Frost. I don't think SAD moved back, they'd have to go forward to reach Mountains' Graveyard. It seems to me that the Allied Shinobi have updated their maps according to this development, and that we haven't seen any communication between the SAD and someone who isn't from the Third Division seems to support that. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 10:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Afterlife I noticed this page mentions Sasori returning to the "Afterlife". As an afterlife ia no small matter, someone thinking it exists in the plotline might not be seeing the series setting quite as Misashi Kishimoto intended. I tend to speedread comics, so if anyone remembers any mention of the afterlife, it should be discussed in the talk page here. Michael Flores (talk) 01:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Things like heaven were mentioned by Zabuza before Kabuto wiped his personality, and Kabuto mentioned that for him to be able to bring someone back, the soul needs to be in the pure world. I'm not familiar with the religious and cultural aspects of the term, but it implies it's something like an afterlife. We wouldn't add it to articles if we didn't have a base for it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The Pure World or Pure Land is a kind of afterlife. It's a place created by the Amida Buddha where those born into it are personally instructed by her and numerous bodhisattva in the way to reach Nirvana and escape Samsara. Basically, it's a one-way trip to Nirvana and all you have to do is revere the Amida Buddha in life and/or call out to her when you die. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) OK. I tend to speed-read through comics. Michael Flores (talk) 00:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Shikaku Nara's Promotion. In the recent issue, the Raikage gave Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's dad) the power to COMMAND the allied shinobi forces. You can find this conversation on page 7 of Manga #537. Does this not count as a promotion? We should list that as part of his rank, "Proxy Commander of Allied Shinobi Forces." Or something to that affect. Thoughts? --Daleadil (talk) 20:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes we know this. It's already mentioned in his article and seeing as he's the Chief Strategist all he's doing is usurping a line of command. I don't think that we should make it an "official" thing, not that it isn't.--Cerez365™☺ 21:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Can this war been seen in the anime? I just want to know, can i see this on anime? :Madara declared war in episode 205 (current episode is 212), and since the battle against Danzo wasn't a part of the war, the short answer is: no, not yet. Jacce | Talk | 15:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Minor Nations What are the minor nations doing during this war? Do they know what's going on and are they sending help and supplies or are they just sitting back minding their own business? Nadara (talk) 19:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question I think the smaller nations are aware but choose not to participate because of their small numbers of people and supplies but from the couple of places naruto has visited while sailing to the island in the land of lightning it seems some of nations send food and medical supplies to the main villages. WillofOP (talk) 19:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC)WillofOP :They evacuated to the greater nations. The war was waged between Tobi and the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They're not really a part of it.-Cerez365™ 19:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So the smaller shinobi villages are pretty much sitting back and hoping the Five Great Shinobi Countries win this. Nadara (talk) 19:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :When asked who the Allied Forces of WWII were, most people would list the US, Britain, Australia, Canada, China, and maybe New Zealand, South Africa, and the Commonwealth nations. This doesn't mean the Netherlands, Belgium, Greece, Czechoslovakia, Mexico, Norway, Yugoslavia, and dozens of other smaller nations didn't fight on the Allies' side as well. :Just because the Alliance is lead by the Five Great Shinobi Power and mostly consists of their shinobi, doesn't mean the smaller nations don't have their roles as well. We simply don't focus on them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Village icons instead names In "Allied Shinobi Forces" section table, the village names its said instead of their icons, like: :Naruto Uzumaki , Konohagakure instead : Naruto Uzumaki The second way would be best, not? SKnight • Talk • 22:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Like that: Cool ^-^ SKnight • Talk • 22:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) That seems good to me. There's no drawbacks to it that I can think of. :-) Skitts (talk) 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks SKnight • Talk • 22:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC)